Gravity Falls Random One-shots
by time2dancecpj
Summary: It's your turn! Have an idea for a one-shot? Let me know and I'll put it on here. Any Au. Any Genre. Any ships. Just please no Pinecest. All ideas will be used. So don't be afraid, give me your ideas and watch them become a one-shot. Rated T just in case of your ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I am working on multiple stories, but I wanted to put this out. I love working with new topics so what better way than getting ideas from all you lovely people?**

 **If you have any ideas for any type of Gravity Falls one-shots, just put it as a review or PM me. I will try to type it out and put it up as fast as possible.**

 **Here are the rules:**

 **You can give as many ideas as you want.**

 **Any AU is fine. Just let me know.**

 **Any genre. Romance, Family, Friendship, etc. Just let me know.**

 **PLEASE no Pinecest. I really don't care for that so sorry if you do. I won't write any of those. But I will do any other ship.**

 **That's it! I'll make sure to acknowledge you at the begging of the one-shot unless you say otherwise. So give me some ideas! I'm so excited!**

 **-CPJ**


	2. Car Crash

**Requested by: SilverTheWenDipper101**

 **Characters: Dipper Pines, Wendy**

 **Genre: Romance, Tragedy**

 **Ship: Wendip**

 **AU: Gravity Falls**

 **Rating: T**

Car Crash

The sound of the heart monitor echoed in Dipper's eardrums. He looked down at the unconscious Wendy as his eye shed yet another tear. The IV sticking out of her arm was a reminder of last night events.

He was 17, she 21. Dipper wanted to do something special for her birthday. Mabel teased him about still having feelings for her. He wouldn't admit it to his extremely energetic twin, but deep down, those feelings from when he was 12 never left. Dipper figured when he was older, he'd have a better chance. And that's why he was taking her out.

Dipper arrived at Wendy's house around 8. She was wearing a sky blue, knee length dress with a black sweater. Dipper was surprised Wendy dressed up. Don't get him wrong, she looked stunning, he just wasn't expecting her to actual dress up even though he told her too.

The restaurant was a good 30 minute drive. About 10 minutes in, it started to rain.

"Aww, boo. It does this almost every year." Wendy said.

"Hey it's OK. This is why windshield wipers were invented." Dipper tried to lighten the mood. She laughed as the rain fell harder. Dipper turned the wipers on even though it was still hard to see.

The dirt road soon turned to slick mud. Dipper had been driving for less than 7 months. He had trouble turning so he slowed down. Thunder rattled the car as they got closer to the restaurant.

"Whoa. Want me to drive, Dip? I kinda have more experience with this sort of driving." Wendy offered.

"No, no. I've got this." Dipper gripped the steering wheel hard enough to turn his knuckles white. Lightning illuminated the sky with thunder following close after. Dipper swerved a little, but gained control. He was sweating so much that the wheel became covered with it.

Lightning blasted right in front of the car, hitting a tree in the forest next to them. Dipper was to focused on the road to notice it falling.

"DIPPER!" Wendy yelled and tugged on his sleeve. His eyes widened at the tree about to fall on top of them. He turned the wheel to the right to dodge it, but lost control.

The car spun down the road before falling off of it. Wendy screamed as Dipper panicked. What was he supposed to do? He tried to regain control, but that only made the car flip.

Everything after that was a blur to him. Following the light trail of blood to where her body was found. Calling an ambulance with her soaked cell phone. The tears that never stopped until he was checked into a room to check for injuries.

And now Dipper just sits next to her unconscious figure, while all the images from last night replay in his mind. He holds his head in his hands and cries whatever liquid he has left in his system. He should have let her drive. All he wanted to do was be able to tell her how he felt. But now she could die, all because of him.

"I'm so sorry Wendy." Dipper whispered.

 **I'll be typing all night so I'm getting some done. Kinda sad, but I enjoyed writing it. Love all of your ideas. Don't forget to add your own!**

 **-CPJ**


	3. Lost and Found

**Requested by: Williebadger618**

 **Characters: Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines**

 **Genre: Family, Adventure**

 **Ship: None**

 **AU: Gravity Falls**

 **Rating: K**

Lost and Found

Dipper ran through the forest, pushing tree limbs and kicking rocks out of his way. He was concerned, but also angry at Mabel for a couple reasons.

Mabel took his journal out from under his pillow as he was sleeping.

She left the shack with the journal in the middle of the night.

Mabel left a note that read: _Going out for a monster hunt. Be back when you wake up._

 _-Mabel_

Dipper had told her multiple times to not go monster hunting without him and especially not at night. He knew she could take care of herself, but he still felt the need to protect her. She was his twin sister after all.

"Mabel!" he yelled through the morning fog. Why wasn't she answering? If the gnomes had anything to do with this, Jeff wouldn't see the end of it. "Mabel!"

"Dipper!" He heard her voice through the thickness of the forest. Dipper picked up speed when he heard the distress in her voice. Mabel was in trouble. This is why he tells her not to go hunting without him.

"Mabel?" Dipper yelled again. He silently prayed she would yell again so he knew where to go.

"Dipper! Hurry!" He ran faster than he ever had before. Mabel's voice was shaky, like she was crying. "No, no. D-don't hurt him! Dipper, run faster!" Dipper was confused, but did as he was told. When he finally found the clearing, he saw Mabel standing in the middle of a field of tall grass. She was facing away from him.

"Mabel?" Dipper asked as he neared his twin.

"N-no! Don't you dare t-touch him! Dipper, your almost there!" Mabel screamed. As he walked towards her, he could see her trying to pick her feet up off the ground, but stayed where she was, almost as if she was stuck. Standing in front of her, Dipper could see her eyes were completely yellow with tears spilling out of them as she cupped her hands over her mouth. "D-dipper! Hur-NO!"

Mabel fell to her knees and sobbed. She started gasping for air as Dipper ran over to her. "Mabel!" he yelled. Dipper knelt beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Mabel, I'm right here."

Mabel straightened up. Her eyes turned back to normal and she relaxed. Mabel looked over to where her brother was sitting and fell onto him. She threw her arms around his neck as her tears stained his night shirt. Dipper wrapped his arms around his shivering twin and let her cry.

"T-thank g-g-goodness your o-ok." Mabel managed to get out in between sniffles and gasps for air.

"Mabel, what happened?" Dipper questioned.

"I was going out to find this special plant I read about in your journal. You put it in your food and it makes it taste like whatever color of the rainbow you want. So I went to find it and left you a note. But I ran into the gremloblin and he forced me to look into his eyes." Mabel paused to wipe her nose on Dippers sleeve. He ignored it. "It was my worst nightmare. You were being attacked, a-and I tried to save you, a-and I couldn't move, a-and..." Mabel sniffed loudly before continuing. "I watched you die, Dipper. I watched you die."

Mabel began to cry again. Dipper whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry Mabel. But it's OK. I didn't die, I'm right here, and I promise I will never let that happen. Ever. Let's go find those plants. But please let me come with you."

Mabel and Dipper stood up. She smiled at her twin. "Every time, bro bro."

 **Yes! I'm getting so many ideas I'm gonna be up all night. Keep giving me more ideas. I loved writing this one. Of course, I love it when Dipper helps Mabel.**


	4. The Prank

**Requested by: GwendolynCipher**

 **Characters: Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Grunkle Stan**

 **Genre: Family, Humor**

 **Ship: None**

 **AU: Gravity Falls**

 **Rating: K**

The Prank

"Mabel! Be quiet. We don't want to wake him." Dipper whispered to his sister who was currently doing her best to hold back a laugh. Their Grunkle Stan stirred in his sleep. Dipper pulled his hand back and the twins held their breath, hoping he wouldn't wake up. Stan snorted, but didn't wake up.

Earlier that day, the twins had been roaming the forest when they came across a particular plant. In Dippers book, it said that this plant could change the voice of a person for 24 hours when rubbed onto the victims forehead. Mabel immediately wanted to try it on someone, but Dipper refused.

"Why not Dip?" Mabel pleaded.

"Because we already had my voice change. And you saw how that went. And don't forget Stan's voice change."

"Yeah, but this isn't permanent. PLEASE!?" Mabel made puppy dog eyes, something Dipper could never refuse. He let out a sigh of defeat and nodded his head. "Thanks Bro-Bro. You're the best!" Mabel hugged him and lifted him from the ground.

"Yeah, yeah. Just put me down. It's almost time for bed anyways." Mabel put her brother down and ran over to collect the flowers.

Back in the attic, Dipper was almost asleep when Mabel poked his closed eyelid.

"Ow! Mabel, what do you want?" Dipper sat up and rubbed his eye.

"Come on. Let's go prank Stan." Mabel smiled so wide Dipper was afraid she would hurt herself.

"No. No, no, nope and nada." Dipper said, flipping over so he wouldn't have to face his sister. He let out an umph as Mabel landed on top of him.

"Please. Please. Please. Please. Please." Mabel chanted as she bounced on top of him.

"Fine!" Dipper pushed her sister off of him and got up to put on his hat. Mabel got up as fast as she had fallen and ran over to where she kept the flowers. Dipper swiped them from her hand and grumbled as they made their way to their great uncles room.

Mabel held back a laugh as Dipper started spreading the plant on his forehead. After a few minutes, the flower was all over Stan's forehead. The twins smiled as they snuck out of the room.

The minute they got to the attic, both twins fell on the ground, laughing at the prank they just pulled. Mabel wiped a tear from her eye as she got into her bed. "I had fun, Dipper. Thanks for helping me."

"I have to. It's the twin code." Dipper smiled and put his hat on his desk. "'Night Mabel."

"'Night Dipper."

The next morning, the twins were awoken by the sound of an opera singers voice. "KIDS!" The siblings looked at each other before bursting out in laughter.

 **A little twin bonding. I love that you all are giving me ideas. I can't wait to write them all.**

 **-CPJ**


	5. Wisdom Teeth

**Requested by: GravyFallsFanficwriter**

 **Characters: Mabel Pines, Bill Cipher**

 **Genre: Humor, Romance**

 **Ship: Mabill**

 **AU: Gravity Falls**

 **Rating: T**

 **Warning- Swearing will be used. You have been warned. Also, they are 18ish.**

Wisdom Teeth

"Why do I have to get my teeth pulled?" Human Bill asked Mabel.

"Because that's what happens when your human. Now let the nurse put you on anesthetics." Mabel held her friends hand as the nurse did her job.

"Alright. I'll be back in a few minutes once he's asleep. Can you watch him for a while?" the nurse asked.

"Of course!" Mabel answered happily.

"Thank you. Mr. Cipher is really lucky to have a girlfriend like you." the brunette's face grew red at the comment.

"Oh, I'm not his girlfriend. Just a close friend."

"Aww, that's too bad. You two would make a nice couple." the nurse said before shutting the door behind her.

Mabel turned around and saw Bill sitting up and staring directly at her. "What?" she asked the yellow haired teen.

"We would make a nice couple, huh?" Bill got up and walked towards her, swaying as he tried to gain his balance. Clearly the anesthetics were doing their job. Mabel held back her laughter as Bill walked towards her. _I have to record this._ The teen got out her phone and hit record. "Well maybe we should try."

"What do you mean, Bill?" Mabel let out a small giggle as he grabbed onto the counter for balance.

"We are at a fancy restaurant after all. Come! Let's dine." Bill sat on the stool and pretended to hold a glass of wine. The phone shook as Mabel held back a laugh. Bill sipped the empty air and stood up. "Shall we dance?"

Mabel snickered. "No, no. Go dance by yourself for a while." The male teen shrugged and held out his arms as if he had a dance partner. He began to waltz across the floor, running into the desk and hospital bed. Mabel kept the camera facing him but walked over to his top hat. She picked it up and showed it to him. "Hey, Bill. Want this?"

His attention turned to his hat. "Thief! Thow has stolen thine hat. Treason for thine stolen property!" she laughed hard as Bill pretended to be a knight. "I shall save you!" He skipped around the room as if he was riding a horse. Mabel set the hat on the bed. "Hat! Oh how I missed you." Bill picked up his hat and began to kiss it. She clutched her stomach as she watched him.

"OK Bill. You can stop." Bill looked at Mabel and put his hat back on his head. He walked over to her and got down on one knee as he grabbed her hand.

"I can't stop, Mabel." she stopped laughing and widened her eyes. Was this part of the anesthetics or was this real? She felt her heart speed up. "I love you. Will you go on a date with me?" Bill's eyes looked like he was pleading.

"Uh...Bill? Are you for real or pretending?" Mabel asked. Bill stood up and looked straight at her. He put a hand on her cheek.

"I would never pretend with you, Mabel." She felt her cheeks get hot. Mabel wasn't sure what to do. Then Bill's eyes closed and he slumped on top of her. He lightly snored as Mabel put her phone away. She dragged him over to his bed, took his hat off, and placed it on the desk beside him. She moved some of his hair out of the way and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Just then, the nurse entered. "Oh, thank goodness he's asleep. You can wait in the lounge." Mabel picked up the hat and walked out of the room.

-4 hours later.-

"Mabel, I can take care of myself in my own house." Bill said as he sat on the couch in her apartment.

"I never said you couldn't. The Doctor said you need someone to watch you the next few days so I offered." Mabel said as she was trying to plug her phone into the TV.

"Yeah, yeah. What are you trying to show me?" Bill asked, becoming impatient.

"There we go." Mabel sat up and pressed play on her phone. "What you did while you were on anesthetics." she took a seat next to Bill and readied herself.

They video started playing and Mabel burst out laughing.

"What the fuck?" Bill asked. His cheeks taking on a light shade of pink. "Why did you record this?"

Mabel held her stomach as the video played on.

"What is this shit? Why am I making out with my fucking hat?" Bill stood up in protest.

Mabel pulled him back down and put a finger to his lips. "Shh. I want you to hear this part. I need to know something." Bill pushed her hand away and she stopped laughing.

"I can't stop, Mabel." TV Bill said. "I love you. Will you go on a date with me?"

The real Bill blushed a deep shade of red. Mabel got up and paused the video. She turned around and looked down at her shoes. "Did you really mean what you said?" she whispered loud enough for only him to hear. Bill stared wide eyed and opened mouthed at the girl.

Bill let out a sigh and walked over to her. He held her chin up so her eyes could meet his. He smiled down at the brunette. "Every word." Bill kissed the tip of her nose and Mabel smiled.

"So you love me?" she asked.

"Very much."

"Well that's good. Because I love you too." Mabel beamed up at him and threw her arms around his neck. Bill stumbled back, but caught himself and hugged her back.

"Why don't we stay here and watch a movie? I'll share some of my ice cream." Bill offered.

"I call chocolate!" Mabel yelled and ran into her kitchen. Bill smiled and ran after her.

The couple stayed up all night sitting next to each other on the couch. They watched whatever movie was on TV. And when that one was done they'd go to another channel.

Midway through their 4th movie, Bill heard light snoring. He looked down at the girl who was cuddled next to him sleeping. He smiled and soon fell asleep.

 **That was a long one. But the others were pretty short. This one was lots of fun. I love all of your ideas, but I sadly must go to bed. I'll be back in the morning so send me your ideas!**

 **-CPJ**


	6. Capture the Flag

**Requested by: thekingscrew**

 **Characters: Dipper Pines, Thompson, Mabel Pines, Wendy**

 **Genre: Humor, Friendship**

 **Ship: None**

 **AU: Gravity Falls**

 **Rating: K**

Capture the Flag

"Alright, Dipper. You and Thompson guard the flag while the rest of us go for the girls flag." Robbie explained.

"What? But I can help you guys go to the other side." Dipper protested.

"Nah, we don't need to continually rescue a 12 year old when he gets captured. Just make sure nobody gets past you." With that, Robbie, Nate and Lee set off to hunt for the girls flag.

Dipper sat on the ground, bored out of his mind. Thompson sat next to him. "So, Dipper. What's up?" he asked, trying to get a conversation going.

"Not much. You?"

"Just the usual disgusting dares."

"I always wondered about that." Dipper sat up and looked at the teen. "Why do you do that stuff man?"

Thompson let out a sigh. "It's what makes them happy. These are the only friends I have. And if I don't do that stuff, I wont have them."

"That doesn't mean you have to do everything they say. Don't be a doormat, just do what you want for a change."

"Yeah. Yeah, your right." Thompson stood up and lifted his right hand. "From this moment foreword, I wont be a pushover any more." Dipper got up and high-fived him.

Just then, Dipper was pushed onto the ground and sat on. "What the- Mabel?" His sister sat on top of him so he couldn't move. "Mabel! You can't do that!"

"Girls can do anything!" Mabel yelled. "Wendy! Now!"

From the other side of the flag, the red haired teen bolted straight towards the flag.

"Thompson!" Dipper yelled, trying to lift his head up. Mabel pushed him back down. "Ow. Don't let her get the flag!"

"But I'm not a pushover anymore. Right? So I'll do this my own way." Thompson ran in the opposite direction of Wendy and the flag. She stopped and watched as he ran into the woods.

"Is he coming back or what?" Wendy asked Mabel.

"I don't know. Quick! Take the flag!" Dipper wiggled free of his twin and ran to the flag. He was so close, yet so far. Wendy grabbed the flag and began to run to her side. Dipper chased her until being tackled once again.

"Mabel! Get off of me!"

"Never!" Mabel yelled. Dipper squirmed under her weight, but she stayed put. Once Wendy had crossed the line, Mabel let him go and ran to join the group of girls.

Dipper stood up and brushed himself off. "Aww, they won?" Dipper turned around and saw Thompson standing behind him with a pillow. "But I was so close."

"Where did you go?" Dipper asked him.

"I ran to the car to grab my pillow."

Dipper rubbed the bridge of his nose. "And what were you going to do with that?"

"I-I don't know. I just didn't want to be told what to do for once."

Dipper was about to say something until he was once again tackled. "Ow! Mabel the game's over!"

"No way Dipin sauce. We want a rematch."

"A rematch? But you won!"

"But we want to play again. Thompson, want to join our team?" Mabel asked him.

"Naw. I'll stay with my pal Dipper." Thompson answered. Dipper smiled up at him.

"OK. Girls! Attack!" Mabel yelled as Wendy and Tambry ran from their side and chased Thompson.

 **I love capture the flag, don't you? Anyway's, I love all of your ideas. And don't think yours isn't a good one, all ideas are awesome! So let me know. Thanks!**

 **-CPJ**


	7. New Years Eve

**Requested by: SophiaCrutchfeild**

 **Characters: Mabel Pines, Bill Cipher, Dipper Pines**

 **Genre: Romance,**

 **Ship: Mabill**

 **AU: Modern world**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Note: Bill is human. Twins are about 20. Bill is about 21.**

New Years Eve

It was 25 minutes till midnight in New York's Time Square. Mabel's cheeks were rosy from it being so cold. Dipper's nose was bright red as the twins shivered under their shared blanket.

"M-Mabel. I'm regretting t-this idea." Dipper shivered.

"Come on, Dipper. It's not that cold out." Mabel tried to lighten the mood. "Can't you be happy that we're finally doing one of the things on our bucket list?"

When the kids turned 18, they made a list of all the things they wanted to do before they were 21. Right out of high school, the twins went to the grand canyon. They traveled all around the country doing everything they planned. Their list was about ¾ of the way complete. They each contributed their own ideas, but shared more than half.

Dipper wanted to do things like see the Deceleration of Independence or solve the mystery of Dahlgren Affair (which he was still working on). Where as Mabel's were things like go to Disney World or see the ball drop in person on New Years Eve. Which was what they were doing now.

"W-we've b-been working on t-that list for t-two years. We've d-done multiple things. I-I just can't w-wait to g-go to F-Florida." Dipper explained. He just wanted to get out of the cold.

"Let me go grab you a hot chocolate. It'll warm you up." Mabel said jumping out from under their blanket. "BRB Bro-Bro."

Mabel ran through the crowd, hoping to get the drink fast. It was 20 minutes to midnight after all. She found the shortest line and hopped in. Slowly, the line moved forward. Mabel kept her smile on, even though she was worried she wouldn't get back to her brother in time.

As she waited, a man bumped into her from behind causing her to fall on top of the person in front of her.

"What the-ow!" the person she landed on said. The man got up and brushed himself off.

"I'm so sorry! I was ran into and I lost my balance and-" Mabel stopped when she saw the man's face. The man had bright yellow hair falling in front of his black eye patch. On top of his head was his signature top hat. "Bill?"

Bill looked down and he's cheeks turned the slightest bit pink. "Mabel? What are you doing here?" He offered her his hand, which she gladly took, and pulled her up.

"I'm getting Dipper a hot chocolate because he's cold. What about you?"

"I always come here. Alone, but it's tradition." he explained. Realizing he was still holding her hand, Bill let go and got back in line. "So why are you two here?"

"It's part of this bucket list Dipper and I made." Mabel began to explain what the list was. Before they knew it, and to their disliking, they were at the front of the line.

"Three hot chocolates please." Bill ordered. The lady nodded and began to make them.

"Three? But I thought you were alone." Mabel questioned.

"I am. I just figured I'll get all of ours in exchange for a conversation." Bill said.

"You didn't have to do that." Mabel said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out some money.

"That wont be necessary." Bill shook his head. Mabel frowned but put it away. Bill payed the lady and grabbed the drink holder which contained the 3 drinks. They walked over to an empty table and sat down. Mabel sipped her drink while Bill began to talk. They exchanged little things about them, what they've been up to, what their going to do and so on. So enough, they had 30 seconds till the ball dropped.

"Have you ever pushed the button? You know, the one that makes the ball drop." Mabel explained.

"Naw. I figured mortals could have their fun." Mabel giggled at the comment. The two got up and moved closer to see the ball better. Mabel was careful not to spill the drinks on her or anyone else.

 _10...9...8..._

"Aren't you going to count down?" Mabel asked.

 _7..._

"Not usually. I find it amusing to watch." Bill answered.

 _6...5..._

"Come on, Bill. Say it with me." Mabel started to count down. Bill chuckled but joined in.

 _4...3..._

"4! 3!" They shouted. The crowed pushed the two closer together.

 _2...1..._

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone shouted. Fireworks went off as the ball dropped. The crowd was moving around so much that Bill and Mabel were mere inches apart. Their faces both grew a deep shade of red. Mabel laughed at Bill's reaction.

"Happy New Year, Bill Cipher." she whispered. She placed a small kiss on his lips. More fireworks went off to make this moment even more special. Bill's eyes widened, but he didn't move. He wasn't exactly sure what to do.

Before he knew it, Mabel had ran back into the crowd. "See you later, Bill!" she yelled before heading in her brothers direction.

Bill stood motionless. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he watched her leave.

Back at the blanket, Dipper was pacing back and forth.

"Dipper!" Mabel called. He let out a sigh of relief and ran to hug his sister. "Whoa, don't spill the drinks." she said.

"Mabel where were you?" Dipper asked as he grabbed his drink. "You missed the count down and everything."

"Sorry, Dip. I got held back. But it's OK because I'm here now." Mabel smiled.

"Sometimes, I just don't know what to do with you." he said as he took a sip.

"Can I see the list?" Mabel asked. Dipper pulled a notepad out of his pocket and handed it to his sister. Mabel took out her glittery purple gel pen and crossed out 'New Years Eve Ball Drop.' She scrolled down to the bottom of the list and crossed off 'First Kiss'.

"First kiss? Mabel, what happened?" Dipper asked becoming slightly over protective. Mabel giggled and thought back to it.

 **This was a long one. And yes I know it's not near New Years Eve, but SophiaCrutchfeild requested fireworks so I gave her some. Hope you liked it. Let me know if you have any ideas.**

 **-CPJ**


	8. Questions

**Requested by: Bubble blower**

 **Characters: Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher, Mabel Pines**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Ship: Bipper**

 **AU: Gravity Falls**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Note: Bill is human**

Questions

Bill had spent the whole day following the brown haired boy. Why you might ask. He had no idea why. He just seemed interested by watching him walk through Gravity Falls.

Bill first started watching him from the dreamscape, but that didn't satisfy. So he changed into his human form and stalked him during his day. Every time Dipper would turn around, Bill would duck behind the closest thing he could find. Bill watched him chew his pen as he read through the journal, which he found for some reason cute. He watched the human go on his daily monster hunt with his energetic sister. And he watched Dipper talk to Wendy, which the demon found himself grow a little jealous.

What was wrong with him? Did he have some sort of disease? Bill needed to find out.

Once the twins were asleep, Bill went into Mabel's dreams in his human form, hoping she could tell him what was wrong. Inside of her dream, rainbows were everywhere, multiple Waddles ran around his feet. He spotted the girl under a...cotton candy tree? Anyways, she was knitting a sweater.

"Hey, uh, Mabel." Bill said when he approached the girl. The brunette looked up from her knitting and was surprised to see the demon in human form in her dream.

"Ahh! Wake up, wake up, wake up." she repeated, hoping to escape whatever plan Bill had for her.

"Sorry Shooting Star. You can't wake up until you help me." Bill smirked. Mabel glared at him. She hated Bill as a triangle, but as a human she was even more annoyed with him.

"What do you want, Bill?" Mabel crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I need to know whats wrong with me. I think I'm sick." Bill confessed. Mabel smiled at the fact that someone, or something, needed her help.

"Well you've come to the right place! Why don't you lie down?" Mabel snapped her fingers and her dream land went away. They were now in some sort of meeting room. Next to Bill was a velvet couch/bed. He looked over to Mabel and saw she was sitting on a stool, notepad and pen in hand. Also a pair of glasses on the tip of her nose.

"Yeah, I'm not doing this." Bill walked towards the door. He was about to grab the doorknob, but it disappeared. "Hey!"

"I said lie down Bill. Now." Mabel growled. "You wanted Dr. Mabel PHD's help and your gonna get it." Bill obeyed and went back to lie down. "Good. Now tell me, how do you feel?"

The dream demon wasn't about to tell her who it was that was making him sick, because he knew she would tell him. "So...there's this human. And whenever I look at this human, my stomach gets all twisted." Mabel wrote something down on her notepad. "And when the human looks at me, my face burns." Again, she wrote something down. "And I want to be by this human, I want the human to be mine. What's wrong with me, Shooting Star?"

"It's Dr. Mabel to you."

"Whatever. What's wrong with me, _Dr. Mabel_?" Bill snarled her name out.

Mabel smiled. "Good. And you are sick." She threw off her glasses and ran over to him. "Your lovesick! When you really love someone, you feel these weird things like you described. Bill is in love! Bill is in love! Bill is in love! Bill is-"

"ENOUGH! I get the gist. How can I get rid of it?" Bill asked, annoyance lingering in his voice.

"You can't. But I recommend telling the human how you feel. It'll make some of those things go away."

"So I have an incurable disease? Great." Bill mumbled.

"So...who is it?" Mabel asked.

Bill snorted and crossed his arms. "Like I would tell you."

"Is it someone I know? Is it Stan? Wendy? Pacifica? Dipper?"

At his name Bill snapped his fingers and the room disappeared.

Back in the attic, Mabel woke up from her dream. After realizing what happened, Mabel screamed at the top of her lungs. "BILL!"

Dipper woke up startled at his sisters outburst. "Mabel! What's wrong? Why did you yell Bill?" Mabel thought about what to say. She was going to tell him about his encounter. About his 'sickness'. About how he made her wake up after she asked if he liked Dipper. Wait a sec.

A devilish smile made it's way on Mabel's face. She knew exactly who Bill liked. Bill liked Dipper.

"No reason." Mabel said. "Just a dream." Dipper wasn't sure about her answer, but was to tired to argue. He rolled over and fell back to sleep. Mabel looked up at the ceiling. "I wont tell him." she said, knowing Bill could hear her. "But if you don't make a move soon, I will intervene. Got it?"

A small flash of light came from outside. Mabel knew it was Bill saying "Got it."

 **This was my first Bipper story. I hope it was good. I got the idea from my friend. So let me know.**

 **-CPJ**


	9. 4th of July

**Requested by: Williebadger618**

 **Characters: Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Grunkle Stan**

 **Genre: Family**

 **Ship: None**

 **AU: Gravity Falls**

 **Rating: K**

4th of July

"Kids! Wake up!" Grunkle Stan yelled from downstairs. The twins woke up and looked at each other. They smiled and jumped out of bed to get ready. Mabel ran to the closet and grabbed the 2 sweaters she made special for this day. Dipper grabbed Mabel's special headband and his decorated hat. The two quickly got dressed and ran downstairs.

"Happy 4th of July!" the siblings yelled when they got to the kitchen. Mabel and Dipper were wearing matching American flag sweaters the she had sewn earlier that week. Mabel was wearing a head band full of red, white and blue streamers. Dipper was wearing his normal hat, give or take a few taped on streamers. They were both smiling as wide as possible.

"Yeah, yeah. Happy 4th. Now eat up. You guys are working hard today." Grunkle Stan said as he set a plate of Stancakes on the table. "Mabel, your running the gift shop. Dipper, your handyman."

"Aren't those Wendy's and Soos's jobs?" Mabel asked.

"Yes, but they have the day off today." Stan explained. The two ate their breakfast and headed off to their jobs.

Mabel was in the gift shop restocking some inventory. Stan was looking in the mirror, making sure his bow tie was straight when an idea popped into his head.

"Hey, kid. Since it's the 4th, let's change the prices of the souvenirs. Multiply everything by 4." Stan patted himself on the back for his good idea.

"Are you sure, Grunkle Stan? It is a holiday after all." Mabel questioned.

"I've never been more sure about anything." Stan replied. Just then they heard a loud crash from outside. "What the heck?" Stan ran outside to see Dipper with a wrench in his hand, and the golf cart completely destroyed. Not to mention part of it was on fire. "What happened?"

Dipper nervously chuckled and dropped the wrench. "Uh...fixing?"

"That's it! Your off of handyman duty. Go work the gift shop with your sister." Stan pointed towards the gift shop door. "Ugh, great. Here's a bus load of tourists. Get those prices ready." Dipper hung his head and walk towards the gift shop.

-12 hours later-

The last load of tourists had finally left. Stan had made a lot of money that day with his quadrupled prices. As he walked into the gift shop, he heard light snoring from behind the desk. He looked under and saw the twins fast asleep leaning on each others backs for support.

"A responsible parent would carry these children up to bed and tuck them in. Good thing I'm an uncle!" With that, Stan ran off to plan his attack.

-2 hours later-

BOOM!

The twins woke up to a loud explosion and colorful flash. Dipper jumped up in surprise and hit his head on the bottom of the desk.

"What was that?" a suddenly frightened Mabel asked her brother.

"I don't know." Dipper answered, rubbing his soon to be bruised head. Again, a loud noise and flash of color spooked them. Realizing it was coming from outside, the siblings ran out to find their Grunkle Stan on the roof with a giant box of fireworks. Dipper and Mabel smiled and climbed the ladder to him.

"I was wondering how long it would take to wake you two up." Stan laughed. He grabbed 2 giant bottle rockets out of his box, ignited them, and handed them to the twins.

"HAPPY 4th OF JULY!" the kids screamed as the rockets took off. The three watched as they burst into the colors of the rainbow.

"Grunkle Stan." Mabel pulled on her Grunkle's shirt. "I'm hungry. Can we have something to eat?"

"How about a classic ballpark favorite?" Mabel cocked her head in confusion to Stan's reference. "Hotdogs. How about some hotdogs?"

"Yeah!" Dipper and Mabel high-fived and followed Stan off the roof.

-The next morning-

"Mornin Mr. Pines." Soos said as he entered the Mystery Shack.

"Soos, do you know how to fix a barbeque?" Stan asked.

"Yeah, why?" Stan lead Soos to the back to a pile of red metal and charred meat. "Did you try to make hotdogs again?"

"Yep."

 **So...that happened. I'll maybe add a quick one tonight, but I have some homework for my summer language course so it won't be a long one. You know what to do.**

 **-CPJ**


	10. Kidnapped

**Requested by: SophiaCrutchfeild**

 **Characters: Bill Cipher, Gideon Gleeful, Mabel Pines**

 **Genre: Tragedy, Romance**

 **Ship: Mabill**

 **AU: Gravity Falls**

 **Rating: T**

 **Note: Bill is human. Bill, Mabel, and Gideon are in early 20's. Not an exact age.**

Kidnapped

Gideon sat in his desk chair as he listened to the pounding of footsteps make their way upstairs. His plan was working just the way he wanted. His revenge plan.

"Gideon!" He heard Bill Cipher yell from the steps.

"In here." the ex-convict called out. Gideon smiled evilly as Bill burst into his room. The demons face was red with anger. Not to mention his eyes piercing into the white haired kid's eyes, ready to kill him with a simple snap of his fingers. "Well, well, well. Isn't this a pleasant surprise? How are ya, Bill?"

"Where is she?" Bill growled.

"Where is who?" Gideon teased, knowing it would frustrate him even more.

"You know exactly who." Bill walked towards Gideon, his hands balled into fists. He was about to strike until Gideon lifted up his hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you knock me out, you'll never know where she is." Bill put down his hand, but refused to unball it. Gideon smiled at how he could easily control the demon. Who knew all you had to do was kidnap the person he loved most?

"Tell me where she is. Now! I swear, if you dare hurt her I will-" Bill was cut off by a chuckle of the smaller boy.

"I would never hurt a hair on Mabel's head."

"Tell. Me. Where. She. Is." Bill said, trying to hold back the urge to punch him square in the face.

"I would, but wouldn't you like to know why I'm doing this?"

"You have one minute."

Gideon clapped his hands in amusement. "Great. Remember when I first summoned you? To get the Mystery Shack deed?"

"How could I forget? 50 seconds."

"Oh! So you do remember? Well that saves me a lot of explaining. Anyways, I wanted that deed more than anything. So when you failed to give me the code to the safe, I was furious."

"40 seconds."

"Wow, look who knows how to keep track of time? As I said, you failed to give me the thing I wanted most. I couldn't just forgive you now could I? So I plotted revenge. I was never quite sure how to do it, but when I saw you and Mabel, I knew you wanted her more than anything, just like I wanted that deed."

"20 seconds."

"Alright. Alright. So I took what you wanted most. And as you failed to give me what I wanted, I thought to myself 'why not return the favor?' So I am. And by the way, I'm not telling you where she is."

"Times up!" Bill smiled as his knuckled collided with Gideon's head, causing him to become unconscious. The blonde dusted of his hands and straightened his tie. "You just stay here and nap. I'll find her myself."

Bill ran out of the room and called Mabel's name all throughout the house. But to the demon's disappointment, Gideon didn't hide her in the building. Somewhere in the woods was a small little cottage, and inside the little cottage was a young lady with brown hair tied to a chair, screaming the name of her love, hoping he would come and save her.

 **Short, little dark chapter. This was my first attempt at 'gunfire'. I have no idea what gunfire is, so sorry if I'm way off. Would anyone like to explain to me what it is? That would be very helpful. Then maybe I'll make one that actually is gunfire. So hope you enjoyed!**

 **-CPJ**


	11. Let's go Hunting

**Requested by: hoorroorr**

 **Characters: Dipper Pines, Mikey Pines, Nolan Northwest**

 **Genre: Romance, Adventure**

 **Ship: Dipifica**

 **AU: gender-bent Gravity Falls**

 **Rating: T**

 **Note: Mabel is Mikey. Pacifica is Nolan. I didn't know what her gender-bent name was so I made her one. Takes place during the twins 4th summer in Gravity Falls.**

Let's go Hunting

Dipper watched her 16 year old twin skip ahead of her on the sidewalk. They were heading up to the Diner for a quick lunch before going monster hunting in the forest. Mikey held the door open for his sister before finding a booth for them. The siblings sat across from each other.

"I'm surprised we could get a seat, let alone a booth. This place is packed!" Mikey explained as they looked at the menus.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Dipper asked.

"I don't know, and as long as I get my pancakes I'm fine." Dipper rolled her eyes and looked down at her menu.

"Hey, can I sit here? There's no more open seats." Dipper looked up and saw a blonde haired teenage boy looking down at her. Nolan Northwest. She blushed lightly at the question. Dipper was about to say something before Mikey cut in.

"Of course! Why don't you sit next to Dipper?" Mikey smiled at the glare he was getting from his sister.

"Thanks." Nolan sat next to Dipper, who tried her best to scoot all the way over, but the seat was small. Their arms lightly touched because of the confinement. "So, how you guys doin'?"

"Good. You?" Dipper asked.

"Good. I'm assuming you guys are going monster hunting after lunch?"

"Dipper is. I just suddenly became busy. Why don't you go with her, Nolan? She could use some company." Mikey questioned. Dipper's eye's pierced her brother's. Mikey gave him a bright smile.

"I'd love to! Uh, that is if it's OK with Dipper." Nolan blushed.

"That's fine." she grumbled.

"Great! Wow, would you look at the time. You two better get going before it get's dark." Mikey pushed them out of the booth and out the door.

"What? It's one o'clock in the afternoon, Mikey." Dipper explained.

"Well get a head start then." With that, Mikey ran back into the Diner, dodging the death glares from his twin.

"Sorry about that. He just...I don't know." Dipper held his head in his hands.

Nolan laughed. "It's fine. So, what are we looking for?" Dipper took out her journal and flipped through the pages. Nolan looked over her shoulder, but not looking at the book. He was staring at how her eyebrows furrowed with concentration when she looked through it. He found it cute.

"This." Dipper pointed at a page and Nolan snapped out of his thoughts. "It's called a Sprintdeer. Basically, it's a herd of deer that never stop running. Ever. This book says if you can stop one, you can get a wish." The two started walking towards the forest as Dipper continued explaining. "I've spent the past few days working on a trap. I just need to finish a few things and it'll be all set."

Walking through the forest, Dipper was focused in her book, trying to see if there was anything she missed about the Sprintdeer. Nolan, on the other hand, was admiring the way light shined off of the 16 year old's long brown hair. He didn't understand why he liked her. She wasn't like any other girl. Dipper didn't care about her appearance, yet to him she always looked beautiful. She spent all her free time chasing monsters no matter how dangerous it was. And she does everything in her power to make her brother happy, no matter the consequence.

Nolan had been friends with both twins since Dipper saved him from a ghost back when they were 12. every summer, the Pines twins came back and every summer, Nolan grew closer to Dipper. Growing up with abusive parents, the twins helped him when he needed it. They would take him monster hunting, walk around town, or just hang in the shack.

"Here we are." Nolan snapped back into reality at Dipper's exclamation. He looked around and saw...no traps. And no Sprintdeer.

"You sure, Dipper?"

"Yeah. This is where I built my trap." Dipper pointed to a spot on the ground. Looking closer, Nolan could see how a part of the grass was a bit darker than the rest. "Can you help me with something?"

His heart picked up speed. "Y-yeah. Sure. What do you need me to do?"

"Can you tell me when you hear them coming?"

"Yes. Yeah, I can do that." Dipper grinned at him and started to lift up the darker grass. Beneath it was a maze of mechanical trinkets. Pulling out a wrench, Dipper started to fidget with a screw.

Nolan watched in amazement as Dipper worked. The way she could build such complex machines, it mystified him. He knew his parents wouldn't approve, but he liked Dipper. A lot. But Nolan wouldn't tell her. Who knew if she felt the same way? Nolan was lost in his thoughts and oblivious to Dipper shouting his name. He only came back to reality when a hand grabbed his arm an pulled him out of the way of a stampede of Sprintdeer.

"Nolan are you crazy?! What were you doing?!" Dipper yelled as she gripped Nolan's shoulders, fear and tears filling her eyes.

"I was...I-I-" Nolan stuttered.

"Do you have any idea what I would do if you got hurt?!" After realizing what she said, Dipper looked at the ground and turned red.

Nolan, also stunned by this, lifted her chin with his hand and looked into her brown eyes. "What would you have done?"

"Not this." Dipper grabbed the collar of his shirt and pressed her lips against his. Nolan was surprised at first, but fluttered his eyes shut. He placed a hand on the back of her head to deepen the kiss. Relaxing, Dipper let her arms wrap around his neck. After a while, the two break away to get some air.

"I KNEW IT!" The couple screamed as Mikey jumped out of the bushes. "You two love each other! Love, love, love, love, love!" he yelled as he danced around the blushing teens.

"Mikey? How long were you watching us?" Dipper asked.

"Long enough so that I could follow you from the Diner and take this picture!" Mikey pulled out his phone and showed them the picture of the kiss. "Just wait till Mom and Dad see this." He ran off, ignoring the shouts of his sister,

"I'm sorry, Dipper. This is my fault." Nolan said.

"How is it your fault? I'm the one who pulled you in." Dipper explained.

Nolan placed a hand on her cheek and kissed Dipper's forehead. "And I'm so glad you did." The two stood there, smiling at each others presence. They were to focused on each other to notice the click of a brothers phone camera hiding in the bushes.

 **I think I really messed up the gender-bent AU. But I hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry I haven't updated recently, don't hate me please. And don't think I rejected your ideas, I love them all and will do them all. So let me know what you thought of this chapter and if you have any ideas. Bye!**

 **-CPJ**


	12. Disaster

**Requested by: GravyFallsFanficwriter**

 **Characters: Mabel Pines, Bill Cipher, Dipper Pines, Wendy, Soos**

 **Genre: Humor, Sadness**

 **Ship: Mabill**

 **AU: Gravity Falls**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Note: Bill is human. Twins and him are 16ish. Wendy and Soos are older.**

Disaster

Mabel and Bill were out on a small stroll through the small town of Gravity Falls. The wind that day had Mabel's hair blowing into the demons face, which he didn't mind all that much. He enjoyed the smell that came from it. But the wind became so strong, the decided to walk back to the Shack where they could enjoy a movie and each others company.

Bill held Mabel's hand tightly as they walked towards the gift shop.

"Hey, Bill. You can stop gripping my hand, it's not like I'm gonna blow away with the wind." Mabel laughed.

"I'm not going to take an chances." Bill replied, his voice full of fear.

"Seriously, I'm not going anywhere. It's OK." Mabel tried to get the demon to relax. Just then, a big gust of wind blew Bill's top hat off his head.

"NO!" Bill let go of Mabel's hand and ran to catch his hat. "No, no, no, no, no! Mabel, we have to get it! Go find some help!"

"OK." Mabel said confused, and a little scared, as she ran into the gift shop. The bell on the door rang when she went inside. "Dipper, Wendy, Soos. We need your help."

"What's wrong?" Dipper asked his sister.

"Bill's hat flew off in the wind and apparently he really needs it back." she explained.

"Sure thing, Hambone." Soos replied. The four walked out of the gift shop and into the woods.

"Oh thank goodness you got some help. I can't find it anywhere." Bill said as he ran towards them, tears filling his eyes.

"Whoa, calm down, dude. It's just a hat." Wendy said.

"It is not just a hat!" Bill yelled. His face turned red with anger and he started to levitate, red flames appearing on his hands.

Wendy put her hands up in surrender. "OK, OK. It's not just a hat."

Bill smiled and calmed down, returning back to normal. "Alright, Question Mark and Ice Bag, you guys look over there." Bill pointed to his left. "Pine Tree and Shooting Star, over there." He pointed to his right. "And I'll look everywhere else."

Everyone nodded and ran off to where they were told. After a few hours of searching, the hat was no where to be found.

"Bill, why don't we look some more tomorrow. It's getting late." Mabel explained as Bill frantically looked around for a sign of the black hat.

"But we have to find it!" Bill said as he lifted up a rock and searched underneath it. Mabel put her hands on his shoulders so he could face her

"And we will. But we all need to rest. OK?"

The demon let out a sigh of defeat. "OK."

-2 days later-

"We need to keep searching" Bill said as he looked around bushes.

"Bill, we've been searching for three days. Just give up already." Dipper said.

"We can't! I might die if we can't find it." Bill held the back of his hand to his head and pretended to faint.

"Really?" Wendy asked, clearly annoyed.

"OK, so I can't die because I'm a demon, but it will feel like I died."

"Let's just get you a new one." Mabel offered.

"We can't! It has to be-Question Mark, what are you wearing?" Bill pointed to Soos.

"Oh, this?" Soos grabbed a black hat off of his head and looked at it. "I found it a few hours ago. I thought it looked cool. You want to try it on?" He held the hat out to Bill.

Bill stared at the hat wide eyed and opened mouthed. He took the hat and put it back on his head.

"So are you gonna die now?" Mabel asked.

"Nope."

"Can we watch our movie now?"

"Yep." The 5 of them made their way back to the Shack.

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was having some depression issues, but it's all good now. So let me know what you think.**

 **-CPJ**


	13. Birthday

**Requested by: Candymouse22**

 **Characters: Stanford Pines, Stanley Pines**

 **Genre: Adventure, Family**

 **Ship: None**

 **AU: Gravity Falls**

 **Rating: K**

 **Note: This is about the twins when they were 10ish.**

Birthday

The Stan twins laughed as they chased each other on the sandy beach. Stanford was listening to the sound of his brother and not actually seeing where he was going due to the blindfold that covered his eyes.

"We're almost there, Ford." Stanley yelled. The twins were turning double digits and Lee wanted to do something special for his brother. He had spent days working on the surprise. "Here we are!" Lee announced. He was basically jumping off the walls with excitement.

"Where's here?" Ford asked. Stanley took the blindfold off of his eyes and handed him his glasses. Stanford put them on and gazed around in confusion.

"Welcome to your birthday surprise!" Stanley smiled. Ford looked around. They were on top of a hill looking down at the ocean.

"I'm sorry, Lee. I'm confused." Ford said. Lee laughed and told his brother to sit.

Stanley went behind the hill where Ford couldn't see. He grabbed a basket and brought it to the top of the hill. "Here it is!" Lee handed Stanford the basket. "Open it."

Stanford opened the basket. When he did, three balloons came out and floated over the ocean. Attached to the balloons was a sign. It read 'Happy 10th Birthday Stanford Pines!' along with what looked like glitter. The twins smiled as they watched it fly over the waves.

"Lee, you did that for me?" Ford asked.

"Duh! Of course I did."

"That was amazing!" Stanford got up hugged his brother.

"I'm glad you liked it." Stanley said after the embrace. Stanford pulled a small box out of his jacket and handed it to his brother.

"Here. It's not as cool as that, but enjoy." he said. Stanley teared through the wrapping paper. Inside was a book. It was called '1001 Yuk 'Em Ups'.

"Thanks Ford!" Lee said. The twins spent the rest of the day staring out into the ocean and telling each other Uncle approved jokes.

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Also, I have to close off the ideas. I really need to catch up on all the ones I have right now. Sorry. But it will open up later so remember your ideas! Bye!**

 **-CPJ**


	14. Supernatural

**Requested by: fanfictionlover96**

 **Characters: Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest**

 **Genre: Romance, Adventure**

 **Ship: Dipifica**

 **AU: Gravity Falls**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Note: Takes place 6 years after the twins first visit**

Supernatural

"Dipper, are you sure we should be out here? Especially this late at night?" a nervous Pacifica asked her boyfriend who was currently looking through his journal.

"We'll be fine, Paz. Me and Mabel come out here all the time." Dipper said.

"If you say so." Pacifica said. She still wasn't sure about this. Yes, they had gone on dates where they looked for the supernatural. But never were they this late, or this early, in the morning. And she has never been to this part of the forest.

"OK, I know where to go. Follow me." Dipper said as he started walking away. Pacifica held onto his arm and darted her eyes around. Dipper smiled and kissed the top of her head. "We'll be fine. When have I ever put you in harms way?"

"I could name a few." she mumbled.

"Let me rephrase that. When have I ever put you in harms way _on purpose_?"

"Never." Pacifica whispered. She loved Dipper, and she trusted him, but she didn't trust the forests of Gravity Falls.

The couple continued to walk. Dipper pushed their way through trees and bushes, and Pacifica refused to let go of him. After a few minutes, they made it to a small clearing.

"Here we are!" Dipper announced. Pacifica looked at the clearing. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open in surprise. In the clearing was a lake. Looking up, she saw a waterfall that seemed to glow pink. Large boulders along with rocks surrounded the waterfall and lake. She had never seen anything so amazing. "Come on, Paz. Lets go."

Pacifica let him go and stayed where she was. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the scenery.

Dipper started to run over to the boulder right next to the waterfall, but stopped when he noticed his girlfriend wasn't with him. He turned around and saw her standing and staring. "Hey Pacifica! You comin?" She didn't move. It's was as if she was oblivious to anything except the falls. A smile appeared on his face as he looked at her. Sometimes, Dipper just liked looking at how beautiful she was. Quietly, Dipper snuck behind her. He grabbed her by the waist and picked her up. That got her attention.

"Dipper! Put me down!" Pacifica whined as she looked down at the laughing young man. She tried to wiggle free, but it was no use. Instead, she crossed her arms in front of her chest and pouted.

"You know your cute when your mad?" Dipper said as he put her down. Pacifica refused to look at him. "Aw, come on, Paz. You can't be mad at me."

"I can and I will. Watch me." she said. Dipper smiled.

"OK then. I guess you don't want to see the cool fish that live in the lake." Pacifica gave him a side glance. He held his hand out so they could go see them.

"Fine. But I'm still mad." Pacifica said as she grabbed his hand. The ran over to one of the big boulders and climbed up. Dipper went first so he could help Pacifica. Once they had made it to the top, Dipper took a blanket out of his backpack and laid it down so they could sit on it. "Where are the fish?" Pacifica asked.

"Just wait." Dipper said. He put an arm around her shoulders. Pacifica rested her head on his shoulder. "Still mad, huh?"

"Shut up." Dipper laughed and smiled at her. "You know I can't stay mad at you for more than ten seconds."

"I know. Here they come." He pointed to the water. Fish about 2 feet long jumped in the water like dolphins. Their scales reflected the moon light making it seem like they were made out of crystal. Pacifica stared at them and a smiled formed on her face. This was extraordinary. She looked up at the boy staring at them.

"Dipper?"

"Hm?"

"I love you." Dipper looked down at the blonde.

"I love you too, Paz." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Dipper could feel Pacifica smile as they kissed. After a few seconds, they departed the kiss and laid on the boulder watching the fish play.

 **Guess who's back? It's me! Anyways, sorry I haven't been updating. I've had some problems but they're all sorted out now. Sorry, but I still have to close off ideas until I get caught up. I have a lot of ideas from all you lovely people and I want to make sure to get them all. I hope you liked this one!**

 **-CPJ**


	15. Back Porch

**Requested by: random name**

 **Characters: Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher, Mabel Pines**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor**

 **Ship: Billdip/Bipper**

 **AU: Modern**

 **Rating: T**

 **Note: The twins and Bill are 21.**

Back Porch

Dipper stood in one corner of the room. He watched as his twin was surrounded by a bunch of boys. He wasn't a big fan of these college parties. But wherever Mabel was, he wasn't to far behind.

Mabel walked over to her brother to escape the chaos of the party. "Hey bro bro. Enjoying the party?" she asked.

"I can tell you are." Dipper answered.

"Yeah. But I wish they would leave me alone for just 5 minutes." she complained.

"That's what you get for being so social." Dipper ruffled his sisters hair. The twins laughed before they were interrupted by a brown haired boy.

"Hey, Mabel. You want to dance?" the boy asked. Mabel looked at her brother.

"Do you mind?" she asked Dipper.

"Go ahead. I'm going to get a refill." Dipper said as he walked to the kitchen. Mabel smiled and ran to the dance floor with the boy.

Dipper was filling his cup with water. He had enough beer for one night. He started to walk back to his corner spot, when he looked out the back door. On the back porch sat a blonde haired boy. The man seemed to be staring at the stars, not caring about the loud noises that came from inside. Dipper decided to give him some company.

"Hey." Dipper said as he sat next to the guy.

The man was startled at first, but smiled a sharp toothed grin. "Hi. What brings you out here?"

"You seemed lonely. Do you want some company?"

"Sure." The two boys sat in silence for a while. Dipper looked over at the man. He had almost neon yellow hair with a black top hat. He had a black eye patch over his right eye and a black bow tie around his neck. Dipper felt his face heat up when he looked at him to long. He went back to looking at the stars. "What's your favorite constellation?" the man asked.

Dipper looked around the sky until he found it. He pointed to the group of stars. "That one. The Big Dipper."

"Why?"

Dipper's cheeks turned red. "Uh...It's what...*cough*...It's what my nickname is."

The man looked at Dipper. "Dipper?"

"Yep."

"That's so cool! I wish my parents did that. I just got stuck with a boring old name. Bill."

"That's not a boring name! It suits you." Dipper said, hoping to cheer the guy up. Bill smiled at him. "What's your favorite?"

"The summer triangle." Bill said. The boys sat in silence for a few more minutes. "Do you like these parties?"

"No. But my sister does so I have to come. Do you?"

"Not really."

Dipper took a deep breath and held Bill's hand. "Well, we can always look at the stars together instead of going into the party."

Bill blushed when Dipper grabbed his hand, but didn't object. In fact, he intertwined their fingers. "Yeah. I would like that."

They spent the rest of the night enjoying each others company, neither letting their hands go. When the party was over, Mabel looked around the house for her twin. She called out his name, but he didn't answer. She eventually found him on the back porch.

"There you are, Dip! I was call-" Mabel stopped when she looked at the two boys. They had fallen asleep with Bill resting his head on Dippers chest. Dipper had an arm around Bill's shoulders. Mabel pulled out her phone and snapped a picture. "Dipper and his boyfriend can find their way home when they wake up." she said. Mabel smiled and left the pair to sleep.

 **What did you think? I would love to know!**

 **-CPJ**


	16. Confrontation

**Requested by: Atbash**

 **Characters: Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher**

 **Genre: Romance,**

 **Ship: MaBill**

 **AU: Gravity Falls**

 **Rating: K+**

 **Note: Mabel and Dipper are 17 and Bill is 18**

Confrontation

17 year old Dipper Pines was reading his journal in his attic room at the Mystery Shack when he heard talking from outside. Normally, that wouldn't bother him because tourist were always talking outside. But it was his sisters voice that caught his attention. Dipper looked out his window and saw Mabel talking to a blonde haired man.

The man was wearing black dress pants, black dress shoes, and a yellow blazer over a black shirt. He also had a black bow tie around his neck and a golden cane in one hand. On top of his head was a black top hat.

Dipper seemed to recognize the man, but couldn't recall who it was. Dipper watched as the man grabbed Mabel by the waist and kissed her full on the lips. He felt himself turn red with anger at this man who was kissing his sister. When the couple had separated, Dipper noticed an eye patch over the mans right eye.

Mabel and the blonde said goodbye. "See you soon!" Mabel yelled as she walked into the Mystery Shack. The man laughed. A laugh Dipper could never forget. It was Bill Ciphers laugh.

 _My sisters dating Bill Cipher?!_ Dipper thought to himself. _Does she know it's him? What if he tricked her? What if he's planning on hurting her?_ Dipper wasn't going to take any chances. He looked out the window, ready to yell down to Bill and tell him not to date Mabel, when the demon disappeared. _So much for talking to him. I guess I'll go talk to Mabel about this._

Dipper walked to Mabel's room, located downstairs, and knocked on her pink and glitter covered door.

"Mabel?" Dipper asked. "Can I come in?"

"Come on in, Dip Dop!" She called out. Dipper opened the door and saw Mabel brushing her long brown hair in front of a mirror. She had a pleasant smile on her face and a far off look in her eyes.

"So, what's up?" Dipper asked as he sat on her desk chair. Mabel's smiled turned into a frown and she rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she faced him, still brushing her hair.

"What do you mean what's wrong?" He asked her.

"You always say 'what's up' when somethings wrong. So spill."

Dipper sighed. She was right. That's what he says. "Ok. Well...you do know your dating Bill Cipher, the dream demon who tried to hurt our whole family, right?"

Mabel dropped her hair brush and faced Dipper in surprise. "I am? Oh why did I not know this?" She placed the back of her hand on her forehead and pretended to faint onto her bed. "Why must the universe hide such a secret from me?" Mabel laughed and sat up on her bed. "Of course I know, Dippin sacue. What's wrong with that? I thought you already knew since you seem to know everything."

Dipper crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned back in his chair. "Well I didn't know until I saw him kissing you outside just a few minutes ago. And what's wrong with that? He's a dream demon, Mabel. A demon. He's going to hurt you, I just know it."

"Dipper, Bill's not going to hurt me. He loves me."

"He hurt us in the past! Demons don't change like people do Mabel! Bill's going to stay the same evil, devoted on hurting people demon he always was and will be! I wont let you date him!"

Mabel's smile turned into a sad frown. "What?"

"I refuse to let you two date!" Dipper said as he stood up.

"Dipper! You can't control who I do and don't date. And Bill can and has changed! He's not evil and he's not devoted to hurting people! And you know why he changed?" Mabel yelled, now standing up so she could be face to face with her twin. "Because he loves me! And love him! And I will continue to date him no matter what you say."

"Mabel do you hear yourself? You're dating an evil demon!"

"No! I'm dating a kind, caring, loving demon who does everything in his power to make me happy!" Mabel turned her back on her brother, refusing to see his face for what she is about to say. "Unlike you. Who would rather focus on the bad things in the past, rather than what makes people happy in the present."

Dipper placed a hand on his twins shoulder. "Mabel, you know that's not true."

Mabel shrugged his hand off. "Well that's sure what it seems like. I suggest you leave my room now."

"Mabel, I didn't mean-"

"Leave. Now."

"Mabel, I-"

"I said now Dipper!" Mabel yelled.

Dipper sighed and did as he was told. He closed the door behind him and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He started to walk away before he heard soft sobbing from Mabel's room. Dipper opened her door a little bit and looked inside. He saw her on her carpet in sweater town, crying.

 _Should I go talk to her? Or would that just make things worse?_ Dipper thought. He had no idea what to do. His head told him to leave before he could make things worse. But his heart told him to go to his twin and hug her as she cried. In the end, his heart won.

Dipper went to Mabel and put his arms around her. Mabel came out of sweater town and cried into his chest. He took a deep breath and decided to talk.

"Mabel. I'm sorry. I didn't think he would ever change. But seeing you so happy with him, it changed my mind."

"Really?" Mabel sniffed.

"Yeah. I wont separate you two. Especially seeing how happy he makes you."

Mabel smiled and tackled her brother on the ground in a hug. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

Dipper laughed. "Your welcome. So we cool now?"

"We're cool."

 **Hey! Guess who finally wrote something after forever? I would like to thank Frostshard for offering in helping me with some of these ideas because I'm way behind! So thank you Frostshard! You are awesome! But if you are curious, yes. I Time2dancecpj did right this one-shot. I'll make sure you know who writes what from now on.**

 **And the inbox for ideas is still closed. We need some time to catch up on all of your fabulous ideas! But I can't wait to hear what you think of the one-shots already!**

 **-CPJ**


	17. Friends?

**Requested by: Gam919 (Guest)**

 **Written by: Time2dancecpj**

 **Characters: Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines, Grunkle Stan**

 **Genre: Friendship, Family**

 **Ship: None**

 **AU: Apocalypse AU**

 **Rating: T**

 **Note: Dipper and Mabel are 17.**

 **If you are not familiar with Apocalypse AU, the short summary is Dipper has wings and Mabel is a cold hunter and Dipper wants to become friends with Mabel even though she stabbed him in the gut. But he's healed now.**

Friends?

"But Grunkle Stan-" Mabel whined.

"No buts! You two are not allowed back here until you are friends." Stan said, pushing a grumbling Mabel out the door where her brother Dipper was flying, excited to become friends with his sister.

"Isn't being twins enough?"

"Nope!" Stan gave one last push which resulted in Mabel falling on her butt on the ground outside. "Friends. Now." With that, Stan closed the door and locked it.

"Ugh!" Mabel yelled. She stood up, brushed herself off, and headed into the forest.

"Hey! Wait up!" Dipper called after her. He flew next to her as Mabel pushed her way through the forest. "So what are we gonna do? Get something to eat? Play a game? Have a race?"

"How about I just stab you again so you'll shut up!" Mabel growled at him.

"Jeez. Grunkle Stan was right, you are not good at making friends."

Mabel scoffed. "Really?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest and stopped walking. She faced her flying brother. "Like you could do better."

"At least I don't stab people."

"Hey! You came out of no where! It was my flight or fight response!"

Dipper booped her nose. "And you chose fight."

Mabel mumbled under her breath. "Son of a-"

"Ah, ah, ah." Dipper covered her mouth. "Think about what you're saying. Wouldn't that make you the daughter of him as well?"

Mabel groaned and continued walking through the forest. "Do you have to be such a smart ass?"

"It's just who I am!" Dipper smiled as he followed. "But seriously, what are we gonna do?"

Mabel groaned again and face palmed. "I don't know! Why do we even have to be friends? We're twins! That should be enough!"

"Actually, most twins are best friends."

"Well that's certainly not happening." Mabel chuckled.

"Why?"

"Because we've only been twins for a week."

"Technically, we've been twins our whole lives. But we've only known about it for a week." Dipper corrected. Mabel muttered swear words under her breath. "Watch that mouth! You'll get it washed out with soap!"

"Like I care. And why should I listen to you?" Mabel looked at him, but walked backwards.

"Mabel, you really-"

"You're not Grunkle Stan. You don't control me."

"Mabel! Stop you're gonna-"

"And he doesn't control me either! I'm my own person! I go my own _AHHHHH!_ " Mabel began falling down the side of a cliff. She was so busy talking to Dipper that she hadn't payed attention to where she was walking.

"Hold on, Mabel!" Dipper flew down the cliff as fast as he could. He grabbed Mabel's arms and used all his strength to pull her back up. Mabel stopped screaming and looked up at Dipper. Why was he saving her? All she did when she met him was stab him and just e plain rude to him.

Dipper put Mabel on a tree branch so he could be face to face with her.

"Get me off of here!" Mabel yelled at him, her cold nature coming back.

Dipper rolled his eyes. "You're welcome for saving your life."

Mabel mumbled under her breath. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Dipper smiled as he cupped his ear.

Mabel refused to make eye contact with him. "Thank you." She said a bit louder.

"One more time."

"I said thank you, you jack ass! Now put me down!"

Dipper shrugged his shoulders. "Not exactly the kindest way to say thank you, but it'll do."

"Why did you save me, Dipper?" Mabel asked. This confused him. Ever since he met her, Mabel has always had a cold, harsh tone when speaking to anyone. But this one, this voice sounded almost like a small child. Like she wasn't sure if that's how you would ask that type of question. It was soft and quiet, almost as if she was fearful of something but didn't want to admit it.

"Because one, you're my sister. And two, you're my friend."

There was a few minutes of silence before Mabel spoke. "Dipper?"

"Yeah?"

"Would it be OK to call you my best friend?"

"Why?"

"Because you're my only friend whose ever saved me when I was in danger. Everyone else just ran away and left me to fend for myself." Mabel hugged her sides and looked at the forest ground below her. "That's probably why I act the way I do."

"Yes. I will be your best friend, and you will be mine. And those people aren't your friends, Mabel." Dipper took Mabel off the branch and set her on the ground.

"You're right." Mabel sighed. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. They weren't her friends.

"So...you think Grunkle Stan will let us back in the house?" Dipper asked.

Mabel smiled. "Race you there." She took off running through the forest, back to the shack.

"Hey! No fair!" Dipper yelled. He smiled as he flew next to Mabel. He knew he could fly faster than he was, but who would want to ruin a poor girls fun?

 **I hoped you liked that one! Please let me know if you did because I had trouble planning this one and I don't know if it turned out all that well.**

 **Sorry, but the inbox for ideas is still closed. I will let you all know the minute I open it up again!**

 **-CPJ**


	18. Goodbye?

**Requested by:**

 **Written by: Time2dancecpj**

 **Characters: Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines, Stanley Pines, Stanford Pines**

 **Genre: Tragedy, Family**

 **Ship: None**

 **AU: Gravity Falls**

 **Rating: T**

 **PLEASE READ THIS NOTE: If you haven't seen this already, I left the requested by part blank. This is because no one did. This past month, I've been dealing with the thoughts of suicide and how no one would care about me if I was gone.**

 **My twin helped me through it all. She kept telling me that she loves me and so do many other people. She (and God) are the reasons I'm still alive.**

 **So I dedicate this one-shot to her. Because she is the best thing that's ever happened to me.**

 **Warning: Character acts of suicide are used in this.**

Goodbye?

Mabel P.O.V.

I looked down. Beneath me was hundreds, thousands of different types of trees, bushes, and plants of all sorts. Not to mention all the wildlife and supernatural beings living in the forest.

Where was I?

I was on top of the cliff that Dipper once jumped off to save me from Gideon. Wasn't to long ago. Maybe a month or two since that day? Dipper would know.

Dipper.

He's the reason I'm standing here.

Him and Grunkle Ford had gotten so close that the only time we spent together was when Dipper was sleeping and I was staring at the ceiling in our shared attic room. OK, there were a few other times, like meals, that we saw each other. But Dipper couldn't stop talking about Grunkle Ford.

I thought that I could play with Grunkle Stan while Dipper was away. But nope. Stan was worried over Dipper and working in the gift shop that he didn't seem to notice me anymore.

So here I was.

Standing at the top of a cliff, a little after one in the morning.

Since no one seemed to care that I was around, why be around? It's not like they'd miss me. Heck, I'd doubt they'd notice I was gone.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I focused on the wind blowing my hair so I couldn't hear anything. I picked up one foot and prepared to jump.

Here I go.

Goodbye.

Jump on the count of three.

One...

Two...

"MABEL!"

I turned my head and saw Dipper running towards me.

"Dipper?" I whispered out of my shock. He pushed me away from the edge of the cliff. I fell on my back, Dipper on top of me. "Dipper! Get off me!"

"No! We just have to wait till Stan and Ford get here."

I wiggled to try to get free, but Dipper had me pinned to the ground. I had to get up! I had to jump!

"Mabel, what were you thinking?" Dipper yelled. Was that tears in his eyes? No. It couldn't be. He wouldn't care enough to cry over me. No one does.

"Dipper, let me go!" I screamed at him.

"No! If I let you go, you're just going to run back over there and jump off!"

"Exactly!" I pushed my foot into his stomach to push him off. I jumped up and sprinted to the edge. I was almost there.

One...

Two...

"MABEL! STOP!" Dipper yelled. I ignored him. I didn't care that I was crying. I just needed to be gone.

Three!

I sprung off the cliff, arms hanging above me. I felt myself begin to fall, before suddenly stopping.

I looked up and saw Dipper had grabbed my wrist. He was crying. Hard. So hard I could feel tears land on my head.

"Mabel, give me your other hand and I'll pull you up!" He screamed.

"Let me go Dipper!" I cried back.

"Why on earth would I do that?"

"Because there's no point of me living! Just let me go. Everyone will be better when I'm gone!"

Dipper cried harder, if that's even possible. "Where would you get a stupid idea like that? Mabel, give me your hand and we can talk about this!"

"There's nothing to talk about." I try to wiggle out of his grasp. It doesn't work.

"Mabel, I'm not letting you die!"

"Dipper! Where is she?" Is that...Grunkle Stan?

"Grunkle Stan! Help me pull her up!" Dipper said.

I watch as Grunkle Stan and...Grunkle Ford? He's here too? Why would he come? Anyway's, I watch as Stan and Ford grab onto Dipper and help pull me up. I try to struggle free, but to no avail.

Once I'm back on the cliff, I try to run back but Ford picks me up.

"Put me down now!" I yelled.

"No way." Ford says. I kick and punch to try to break free, but his grip just get stronger.

We walk to Stan's car. Ford buckles me into the backseat and Dipper sits down next to me. Dipper holds me down so I can't get out. Why do they care if I'm alive? Stan drives back to the Mystery Shack. Dipper let's go of me and Grunkle Stan picks me up. I guess there's no chance of escaping if they wont even let me touch the ground. Stan puts me on a chair in the kitchen, but holds my shoulders so I can't move.

I cross my arms and stare at the floor. I let quiet tears fall down my cheeks. Dipper sits in the seat next to me. He's still crying. Ford sits in front of me.

"Mabel." Grunkle Ford says. "Why?"

"Why what?" I mumble.

"Why would you do something like that?" I glare at him. If he wasn't here, I wouldn't have had reasons to jump off. It's his fault.

"Why would I tell you?"

Ford chuckles. "Fair enough. Would you tell Stanley?" I don't answer. "Would you tell your brother?" I look over to Dipper. His face is full of concern and fear. I look at Ford and nod. "Alright then, we'll leave you two to talk then."

Stan hesitates, but let's me go. The two of them walk out of the kitchen so it's just me and Dipper. I turn away from him. We stay quiet for a few minutes before Dipper speaks up.

"Mabel...why?...why would you ever we'd be better if you were gone?"

I take a deep breath and face him. "Because none of you spend time with me anymore. All you do is hang out with Ford, you don't even say hi to me. Stan is so worried about you that he completely ignores me. Grunkle Ford hasn't even tried to play with me! You guys don't even notice if I'm around so why be around?"

Dipper looks at me in shock. "M-Mabel...I-I had no idea...I-I-"

"You what? You wish you could go back and change everything? You can't! Get that through your giant head! You can't-" I stopped when Dipper pulled me into a hug.

It took me a few seconds to realize what was happening. But once I did, I didn't hesitate to hug him back. I cried onto his shoulder, not caring that I was getting his shirt soaked.

"I'm sorry Mabel. If you had just told me I would've changed. I'll always have time for you. I'll never ignore you. And how could I not notice when you're around?" Dipper pulled back and wiped the remaining tears off my cheeks. "You always make everything fun and happy and just ...you! And when you're not around, we can tell because there's none of those surprises that come from you. But why would you think suicide was the solution?"

I sniffed a few times before answering. "Like I said, everyone would be better off without me. And I knew if I just ran away someone would find me."

"Mabel, you're my twin. How would I be better off without you? Even Grunkle Ford said-"

I stand up, startling Dipper. "And there you go with Ford again. Is he all you care about anymore? All you think about? Did I even cross your mind before you realized I was going to die?" Before he could reply, I run upstairs to the attic room.

I lock the door and lean against it. I fall to the ground and enter sweater town.

I hear knocking from the other side of the door. "Mabel? Mabel please open the door! Let me explain!" Dipper.

I don't speak. I continue to cry in sweater town.

"Mabel, I'll get Grunkle Fo-Stan! I'll get Grunkle Stan to open the door!"

I stay quiet.

I hear a small thud and assume Dipper put his forehead against the door. "Mabel...please...you're my best friend. I can't stand to see you upset...please let me in."

I sigh and unlock the door. Opening it up, I see not only Dipper standing there, but also Stan and Ford. I hug my sides. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I didn't know we made you feel like that Mabel." Stan says. "You should've told us." I shift my weight. "We love you, Mabel."

I look up and see a soft smile on his face. Ford nods and Dipper stands there being concerned. I smile and run over to Grunkle Stan, giving him a hug. He bends down and hugs me back.

I continue to cry as Stan pets my hair. Soon, Dipper comes to join the hug. He holds me tight like he's afraid I just might vanish if he lets go. Grunkle Ford hesitates, but also joins us.

For the first time in the past week, I feel loved.

I feel happy.

I feel relieved.

I feel home.

 **And there you have it. You guys should totally check out my twins art on Devinart at Cyberstarfox.**

 **REQUESTS ARE STILL CLOSED. I'm working really hard on trying to get these done. I will let you know when you can send yours in.**

 **-CPJ**


	19. Note To All Readers

**Note to all readers:**

 **Hi everyone! I know you're all eagerly waiting for the next chapter. I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've had some computer troubles so I got a new laptop which means I'll be updating within the next few days to each and every one of my stories.**

 **So I thank you all so much for sticking with me through this time and I hope you guys stick with me through the end.**

 **Basically: I'm not dead and I'll be updating soon.**

 **-CPJ**


	20. Dogs

**Requested by: PASTA**

 **Written by: Frostshard**

 **Characters: Mabel, Dipper, Pacifica, Bill, Stan**

 **Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Mystery probably**

 **Ship: No ships o3o**

 **AU: Dog AU or something**

 **Rating: T just incase**

The crisp night air was still except for the occasional mutant bug monster. In a musty, old shack, a young Charles King Cavalier Spaniel rolled on her back bored. She was wide awake, which was unlike her. Her name? Mabel. Mabel was in an adventurous mood. It was the _perfect_ night for an adventure. She just _knew_ it. "C'mon guys," she whined. "just a second." "Noooooo Maaaaabeeeeelll." her only brother grunted. His name was Dipper. Mother named him Llamanic, but he was made fun of, so he took on the nickname, Dipper. He has a patch or fur shaped like what's called a 'constellation'. The Big Dipper to be exact. Crestfallen, Mabel lay down. She closed her eyes, hoping to sleep, but it never came. Her eyes snapped open. Everything seemed louder. The clock thing, the creaky chair. Many things were roaring in her ears. Mabel fidgeted uncomfortable. She couldn't take it anymore. She jumped up and howled, "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" and begun pacing around. A Golden Lab raised her head, her eyes looked bleary with sleep. On the far side of the room, an Irish Wolfhound's head snapped up, scanning the room for the culprit who committed the crime of waking him up. Their names? Pacifca, Paz for short, and Bill. Bill angrily stood up and Paz sat up. "WHY THE HECK DID YOU WAKE ME UP?!" he bellowed. Though, they were close friends, they often got on each other's nerves. And Mabel, not at all scared by his size, replied with the bored grunt, "I'm not tired." "Of course you're not." Bill growled, sarcastically rolling his eyes and stalking off. Paz had now stretched an padded over to where Mabel was standing, or rather fidgeting. She gently rested her tail on the Spaniel's shoulder. "Maybe a quick walk will burn off all that energy." Paz suggested. Mabel brightened up at the prospect of adventure, even if it was just a walk. "Don't encourage her!" Dipper yipped. Bill just watched from the other side of the room. Mabel noticed this and decided it was _very_ creepy. Very. Then she looked around the room and it struck her. There was no way to get outside! "Wait," Mabel barked. "how are we going to get out?" Dipper just face-pawed, Bill continued being creepy, And Paz just stood there. Like an idiot of course. Then, of course, Mabel noticed a beam of moonlight filtering into the not-so-dark room. "THAT'S IT!" she nearly almost howled. "What?" Paz asked. "We will leap majestically through that window!" Mabel yapped excitedly. "And just how are we supposed to do that? Windows are really hard." Dipper pointed out. "Easy. Like this." Mabel replied, proceeding to lead head-fist at the window. She bounced back and land on her rump. At this point, Bill had gotten very bored of being very creepy. Or just got bored watching hardly anything take place. He got up silently and slinked over to the window. He reared up and slammed his paws on the window, shattering it. "Happy?" "Yes! Very much." Mabel chirped gleefully. She leapt onto the windowsill and squeezed through the hole in the glass.. "Come on guys!" Mabel barked. "I'm coming, so shut up." Bill grumbled. "IT'S ADVENTURE TIME!" Mabel howled and leaped outside, followed by the sound of rustling bushes and a small "Oof." Another dog followed after her, making sure she wasn't hurt. Who was he again? Oh right, Dipper. Anyway, this, Dipper guy, went after Mabel and made sure she didn't hurt herself. "She's alright!" he called. Poor little forgotten Paz was crying because she had been forgotten about and was very ooc. How forgotten was she? Well, lets just take a look at the three food bowls in the kitchen. Four dogs and three food bowls. Coincidence? I think not! There are three bowls and there are three sides on the triangle. Another coincidence? I THINK NOT! It's obviously the…..nevermind. Anyway, Paz was alone and forgotten, this story took a weird turn to the dark side, Bill is probably a demon in disguise, and Mabel probably hit her head. Any questions? Good. Because this narrator doesn't need any questions. Anyway, Bill followed after Dipstick and Mabel while poor forgotten Paz munched on some popcorn. "Just gonna enjoy the show." She said to no one in particular. And, as soon as Mabel stepped out of the bush, she fell right into the bottomless pit. Pretty fun, right? Nah, not really. "Mabel, y'lright?" Bill asked, peering down the long, dark, mysterious hole. "MABEL! ARE YOU OK?" Dipper practically screeched down the hole in his puberty voice. Barely after the two dogs (one dog because Bill's probably a very evil demon) barked down the hole, Mabel came flying back up the hole. Then she landed on poor Dipper. "AHG! CAN'T BREATH!" he wheezed, struggling under Mabel's ridiculously heavy self. "Oops, sorry Dipper." Mabel stepped off of Dipper. Bill snuck up behind Dipper, and then pushed him into the pit. Dipper screamed while Bill laughed. I laughed too y'know, it's kinda funny if ya think about it. Dipper came back up the hole, looking scared out of his mind. "T-T-T-T-There's a monster down there." he stammered. Just then, the most adorable flying sparkly muffin ever pooped out of the hole. "Hello!" it chirped happily. Mabel gasped and ran up to it. "OMG IT'S A SPARKLY ADORABLE MUFFIN!" she howled in delight. She turned back towards Bill and Dipper, which was a huge mistake. The not-so-adorable-now muffin loomed over her. Dipper gave a small whimper, seeing it's scary, sharp teeth. Heck, even Bill the demon-dog looked scared. "What is it guys? Why do you look scared?" Mabel asked turning back in the direction of the muffin. Rainbows were leaking out of it's sharp-toothed mouth. Mabel, of course, realized the danger but ignored it. "Hey look guys, it's barfing rainbows!" she yipped. The muffin now lunged, opening it mouth to eat them all up. "Guys, first of all, I'm actually a demon. Second, I ate all of your treats from Christmas, Dipper. Third, you were an awesome friend, Mabel." Bill said. Dipper, ready to say his last words, barked, "Mabel, I'll see you on the flip-side. You too, Bill. WAIT DID YOU SAY YOU'RE THE ONE WHO ATE MY CHRISTMAS TREATS!?" Mabel, who just finally realized the danger was about to say _her_ last words when she was cut off, being swallowed whole by the very evil muffin. Only Bill didn't get swallowed whole, seeing as he's a big dog. His tail stuck out of the monster-muffin's mouth. Meanwhile, Stan, somehow sleeping through all the noise, finally woke up and saw the muffin. Then he saw Bill's tail sticking out of it's mouth. He quickly grabbed a broom and chased after the muffin. "Come back here you little-" THE END

 **Had no ideas, and then this beautiful idea came to mind and I used it :) Oh, adding to the fact that PJ's been feeling depressed, my grandmother passed away recently ;(**

 ** _Hey guys! CPJ here! Didn't Frost do a fabulous job? I can't thank Frost enough for helping me out! I'll see you guys in the next chapter!_**

 ** _-CPJ_**


	21. Pillow Fight

**Requested by: Nobody in particular… unless you count me**

 **Written by: Shademoon :3**

 **Characters: Bill, Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Ford**

 **Genre: Family, Humor**

 **Ship: None in particular. You see the ships you think you see**

 **AU: My personal AU :3**

 **Rating: K (Yup, that's right. It's rated K. IT'S GOOD ALRIGHT?)**

 **LETS BEGIN.**

"INVADER!" shrieked a flash of gold as it toppled over an unsuspecting, brown-haired boy. Narrowed gold-specked blue eyes met terrified brown eyes. Before the boy could utter a sound, he was gagged… with a sock.

The gold flash was actually a golden-haired boy about the same age as the other one. He wore a gold suit, black pants, and of course, a top hat and a bow tie. His name was Bill Cipher.

The other one wore a red shirt with a dark blue vest over it, shorts, and a blue-and-white hat with a pine tree on the front. His name was Dipper Pines. And he was caught in the midst of a pillow _war_.

It started with a little disagreement between Bill and Mabel, Dipper's twin sister, about who got the last of the hot chocolate. Who knew they liked hot chocolate enough to start a war over it?

Bill had just finished tying up Dipper. He dragged him out of the hallway and into the living room. There was a blanket tent set up behind the rickety old chair that Stan, Dipper and Mabel's great uncle, sat in.

Bill dragged him in and sort of shoved him behind the dinosaur(?) skull that was next to the chair. Dipper winced as the bone dug into his side. _May as well make the best of things_ he thought, shifting around until he got as comfortable as he could get.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A young girl with long brown hair and a headband paced around an ever so slightly messy room. She wore a look of concentration. This girl was Mabel. And as said before, she was Dipper's twin sister.

She was figuring out how she would get to that hot chocolate. It was the middle of winter and she was cold even in her sweaters. A cup of hot chocolate was the cure. She turned to her pet pig, Waddles, who was sitting on her bed.

"Waddles, what should we do?" Mabel asked the pig. Waddles tipped his head and oinked in reply.

"You're right!" she exclaimed, grinning. She just might have found a way to get the hot chocolate.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Bill stared thoughtfully at Dipper. He was trying to come up with an idea using Dipper to get the hot chocolate. Dipper just glared back with all the annoyance in the world. There was a little glint of anger in his eyes too. Bill just ignored him.

 _I wonder if I could use him for a ransom…_ he mused silently. He decided to wander around to help him think a little bit. The kitchen was blocked off, so there was no point in stealing the hot chocolate. He got up and wandered off in a random direction, making sure to be quiet. He slunk around for a few minutes until he found himself in the gift shop.

There were a few tourists browsing the items on the shelves and a bored-looking red-haired teen leaned back in the chair behind the check out counter. Her name was Wendy. Bill snuck past her, or tried to for that matter. He tripped over a rock on the wooden flooring, which alerted Wendy someone was there. Bill glared at the rock and wondered how that big of a rock got in the building. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Wendy peering over the counter.

"Whoa, you alright?" she asked him.

"Yes, I'm fine." Bill huffed, picking himself up. He shivered slightly when the door to the gift shop opened, a gust of cold winter air blowing in.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked indignantly.

"You've only been human for about four to five months."

Bill gave her a sharp look of annoyance. She just shrugged. He gave a small glare and walked off.

Bill wandered for another few minutes before he found himself in front of the barricaded kitchen. There was a sign on the barricade of wood that read "STAY OUT AND AWAY".

He slunk back to his blanket tent to check his pillow supply. Just in case. He settled down inside the tent and began counting the pillows stashed underneath the chair.

"1..2..3.." he muttered to himself. Bill contemplated on what to do with Dipper while counting.

 _I could always stuff him inside a pillow somehow and hide him until Shooting Star agrees to let me have the hot chocolate. Or…_ His thoughts trailed off to his original idea. Use Dipper for a ransom. Dipper for the hot chocolate. Bill grinned. Perfect. Now all he needed to do was to plan a meeting…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mabel already had the whole thing planned out. She'd have Gompers take a note down to Bill for a meeting. Then she'd distract Bill while Waddles broke into the kitchen and got the hot chocolate. It was foolproof! Probably. Okay, maybe not. But still, it could work.

Mabel took her notebook and a pencil and scribbled hurriedly on the paper. She ripped it out, rolled it up and tied it with a piece of multicolored yellow and pink yarn. It was expensive (in her terms of money), so it took a lot for her to trust Gompers with it. Especially since Gompers seemed to like to eat this specific yarn. Gompers was eying the yarn hungrily, which was proof enough he wanted to eat it.

His eyes were like tiny mouths, eternally screaming and it sometimes creeped Mabel out. Especially when she stared at them for hours on end.

Gompers let out a small bleat. Mabel jumped and turned around slowly. This was the last of her multicolored yarn too. She gave the goat a stern look.

"Do not eat the yarn." she told him just as sternly, handing over the note. Gompers picked it up and scampered away, hooves skittering on the creaky wooden floor. Mabel settled down on her bed next to Waddles.

"Think it will work?" she asked him. He gave her a small snort in reply.

"We'll just have to see."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Bill was surprised when he found a piece of paper wrapped with half chewed yellow and pink yarn.

 _This must be from Shooting Star,_ he thought, inspecting the loose knot that was tied with the yarn. He pulled the strings apart and opened the paper.

"Meeting. Hallway. 5:00." he read. A satisfied grin spread across his face. He didn't do anything yet, and his plan was already falling into place. Of course, he would have to hear out what Mabel had to say before presenting his prisoner.

Bill checked a nearby clock. 4:50. He didn't have much time to prepare, so he had to start now. He examined the few pillows scattered on the floor. He hurriedly picked them up and hid them in his 'base', making sure they were out of sight. He glanced at Dipper who gave him a slightly exasperated look that asked "What is going on now?" Bill returned a look that said "You'll see."

He pulled Dipper from behind the dinosaur skull and hid him underneath a pile of pillows. Dipper glared at him from underneath a suspiciously stained pillow. Bill just shrugged and sat quietly on the blue striped chair, waiting for Mabel to come and start the meeting. His gold speckled blue eyes were trained on the hall doorway.

Strangely enough, she never came. Curious as to why she didn't come, Bill got up and walked towards the hall. Just as he looked up the stairs, he was hit straight in the face with a pillow. Then another. He ducked back into the living room.

 _It was a trap!_ He thought, hurrying behind the chair. From there, he glowered at Mabel, who was peering at him from behind the doorway. Bill grabbed a pillow and furiously hurtled it at her. She retaliated by throwing something glittery. It was a glitter-covered pillow

And it landed on his chest, knocking the breath from him. A cloud of glitter puffed out of the pillow. With a huff, he threw it back and missed.

Mabel walked out from behind the doorway, a mountain of pillows falling after her. Bill bit his lip. He planned on using the backup pillows later, but it seemed he had to use them now. Seeing as Mabel had seemingly brought all of her pillows. He pulled out all 97 pillows from under the chair.

Both he and Mabel started throwing pillows at each other in a heated manner. It seemed to practically rain pillows while the two glared and glowered at each other, throwing pillows in practically every direction.

Mabel seemed to forget about her little scheme and Bill was furious that he was tricked into a fight. Dipper managed to squeeze out of his bindings and sneak away.

They heard a small crash at some point and a felt a small breeze, but they ignored it. The fight carried on for a while. Eventually, they got tired.

Bill lay flat on his face, weakly tossing a pillow in Mabel's direction. Mabel was resting her head on a wall of pillows she made in defense. She slowly batted it away. Only when the wood covering the kitchen doorway rattled did they lift their heads. Mabel ducked her head behind her wall, peering over the top. Bill sat in a kneeling position, peering over the arm of the chair. The rattling turned into banging until the the wood broke open. The two frenemies exchanged curious glances.

The silhouette in the doorway rushed off for a moment before returning with two mugs of-

"HOT CHOCOLATE!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Bill, Mabel, and Dipper sat in the same chair Bill used to make his fort, watching some Christmas movie. Something about a red-nosed reindeer. They all held a mug of hot chocolate. Turns out, Grunkle Stan had left to 'buy' some hot chocolate and missed the ENTIRE war. Or at least, he didn't pay attention to it. Bill and Mabel huddled under a thick, fuzzy blanket while Dipper sat sideways on the arm of the chair, leaning back on Bill.

"Why do you even watch this? It's just a reindeer with a red nose." Bill whispered.

"Because I think it's cute." Mabel whispered back, nudging Bill. He yelped when a drop of her hot chocolate splashed on his face.

"I can see why it's called hot chocolate." He said, wincing as he rubbed his face where the hot chocolate landed.

"Oh no! You're gonna die!" said Mabel over dramatically, laughter in her voice. Bill shoved her and she shoved back. They froze when the hot chocolate in their cups sloshed dangerously close to the rims. They settled back down, sipping their drinks.

About halfway into the movie, Bill felt Mabel move closer to him. He looked at her and saw she was asleep, her head resting on his shoulder.

He yawned, worn out from the day's shenanigans. The warmth coming from Mabel's body lulled him to sleep. He struggled to stay awake for a while, his head nodding. Eventually, he let himself sleep, tired of trying not to. He rested his head on Mabel's, vaguely noticing Dipper's absence. He gave one final yawn before curling closer to Mabel and falling asleep.

 **C.U.T.E. What? It is if you think really hard about it. It's terrible, I know. I apparently can't figure out what tense this is in. -3- OhandhaveyouheardofawebcomiccalledHomestuckIt'sreallyweirdbutcool *Cough QUE ENDING.***


End file.
